The Good Girl
by belle-ny
Summary: AU. One Shot/Oversized drabble about 17 year old Belle starting to experience an inappropriate, yet overwhelming sexual attraction to her employer at the pawnshop Mr. Gold. Belle's POV all the way.


Belle French is a good girl. She is _the_ good girl. The kind that parents always hold up as an example for their kids making them quietly hate Belle and wish she would screw up. Just once. Just so their parents would realize she isn't a fucking perfection they are so sick of hearing about and get off their backs. But Belle doesn't screw up. She is a dream daughter. She is 17 and supposed to be throwing tantrums and hang out with the wrong crowd, but she doesn't. She is loving and respectful, always does her homework and comes home when she promised. With her grades she can chose the college to her liking and be sure she would get the scholarship.

Belle French is responsible and always keeps a level head. That's why she can work part time as a pawnshop assistant to help pay off her father's debt with no harm to her studies. She is even the one who comes up with the idea and has to fight resistance from her father, who doesn't want his precious girl anywhere near the town's monster. But he finally gives up seeing no other way out.

Belle is sure that her father's feelings about Mr. Gold and his subconscious fear that he would somehow poison and corrupt Belle by just being in the same room are exactly the reason pawnbroker accepts the offer.

Everyone in their small town seems to share the same awe and trepidation when it comes to Mr. Gold, everyone except Belle. She isn't afraid of him per se, she just knows she should beware of him. There is something in those piercing brown eyes that makes her shiver, the kind of power that comes from within and can root a person to the spot, unable to look away.

Belle started hearing the stories about Gold's ruthless dealings even before bedtime fairy tales her mother used to read her. As Belle was growing up, she couldn't help but wonder why people didn't start to scare their kids with the Evil Mr. Gold instead of boogieman yet, because no matter what happened in Storybrooke the residents would always find a way to blame it on Gold somehow.

Of course Belle isn't ignorant and realizes that there is no smoke without the fire, but she is intrigued. She can't help the nudge in the depth of her soul to go to the brink of a precipice and look down into the dark deeps. Belle never believed that someone could be all evil. There is something good in everyone. And Mr. Gold is never evil, not to her anyway, not before nor after she starts working for him. He can be mean, impatient, ill-tempered even, but never unfair.

His quips, on the other hand, are downright confusing and startle her at times as it is hard to tell whether he is joking or not. But those too soon become a part of everyday routine and Belle is even able to find joy in what seemed like a sacrifice at first. She even loves cleaning trinkets at the shop because it gives her the chance to have a closer look at them and if Gold is in a good mood he's telling her the stories behind them.

With time he starts leaving her behind the counter to deal with visitors so he can work on fixing things in the back room without interruptions.

Today is no different except that it's raining and the shop is empty. Belle is bored and dying to see if Mr. Gold fixed that exquisite antique clock he's been working on for the last few days. When fixed, the clock would play the most beautiful melody. Belle heard fragments of it a few times when Gold almost managed to make it work. Belle is very well aware by now that he hates being interrupted so she tip toes to the curtains separating the front and the back of the shop and sneaks her head in. Gold's sitting at the table. He looks concentrated and consumed completely with the work. His sleeves are rolled up and a few buttons of his shirt are undone exposing his throat and a bit of his chest. Suddenly Belle finds herself mesmerized by this picture feeling a rush of something new and exciting. Her heart starts beating faster and she licks her lips.

Gold's frustrated groan pulls Belle out of this near hypnotic state. He says that the damn thing is simply refusing to cooperate as if there is some kind of a spell on it that makes all attempts at fixing futile. It is alomost closing time already, so he tells Belle she can go home early and she does. She has no reason to stay, although for the first time she wants to.

Later, when it's time to sleep and there is no daily chores left, the memories come back. And so does that needy little feeling low in her belly. Belle goes to bed and can't help but toss and turn. Everytime Belle closes her eyes she sees her employer: his hair that makes Belle want to run her fingers through it; his bared throat and hairless chest making Belle want to find out if it is as smooth as it looks by dragging her tongue across every inch she can reach; and his rolled up sleeves that glue Belle's eyes to his hands. Those careful, gentle hands. Their movements are so skilled and precise. They can bring a hundred year old trinket back to life. Belle can only imagine what other wonders they are capable of. And imagine she does. Her mind trained by the dozens of books Belle read draws pictures that leave her panting. She doesn't even notice how her hand sneaks down her belly, under the hem of her nighty and inside the waistband of her underwear. She's dripping wet and first touch makes Belle arch her back. She hears Gold's brogue in her ears. Belle doesn't pay much attention to what it says it doesn't matter. She just likes the sound, it adds up to what her hand…_his_ hand is doing in her panties. A flickering flame suddenly turns into a wild, demanding fire and Belle has to move faster, press harder. Her hips start bucking on their own accord. She is so close to something. Belle is so lost in her fantasy that she only realizes what she is doing when her whole body is trembling, seconds away from climax. It feels wrong, Gold isn't supposed to make her feel this insatiable hunger, but she is too far gone to stop. She finishes the job and has her first orgasm with Gold's name on her lips.

Belle is still trying to catch her breath when she realizes that she crossed the line. She started something that now has a firm grip on her. If it felt so good to just think about Gold, what would it feel like to actually have him there?

Belle can barely look him in the eye the next day and jumps when he accidentally brushes against her as if she got an electric shock. She averts her gaze from his hands, immediately feeling hot and bothered.

Gold notices, of course he does. Belle mumbles something about not having slept well last night and thanks her lucky stars that the real reason is so unthinkable that Gold would never suspect it even if he doesn't believe the explanation she gives, which he most likely doesn't. But then again, Belle wouldn't dream that he cares enough to give it much thought.

Days pass and visibly nothing changes except that Belle is in hell and it's the hellish fire that burns inside of her whenever Gold comes close or accidentally touches her.

Her rational mind rages. She is a good girl who always believed that to feel anything like that she would have to fall in love first. And Belle is not in love. Given she has never loved before, she still can't identify this feeling as love. It's more like an obsession, something in her that responses whenever she as much as catches a faint trace of Gold's aftershave in the air.

She also experiences another feeling for the first time. And again it's the one that wasn't supposed to be associated with her employer – jealousy. Because now Belle notices things about Gold's interactions with other women in town she didn't see before. Like the looks he exchanges with Ruby Lucas. Or the heat that brews between him and the Mayor every time they speak. It's contempt and anger bordering on hate she hears loud and clear even if no one raises their voice, but there is something else. Belle is not experienced enough to tell for sure if it's the I-wanna-see-you-die-slowly kind of hate or the I-wanna-fuck-you-rough-and-hard kind of hate. She feels a sting nonetheless, because men like Mr. Gold don't fall for good girls. They prefer gorgeous femme fatale like Ruby who can wrap any guy around her finger; or wicked and twisted women like Madame Mayor who takes pleasure in seeing people on their knees.

And Belle is neither. She is a good girl that blushes when someone pays her a complement and everyone knows that her biggest pleasure comes from reading a good book.

Well, not lately, not anymore. Not when she is alone in her bed at night with her fingers busy in between her thighs and the only presence of mind she has left is barely enough to stop from moaning her employer's name out loud.

Belle is more experienced now. She knows how to drag out her pleasure, how to play with it right at the point of breaking or how to make it sharp and fast. But no matter what she does Belle still wants more. She wants Gold there with her, in her… wants to see him as possessed and rendered of all coherent thought as he leaves her. She wants to see Gold losing his composure and coming undone for her…

Maybe her father was right after all and Mr. Gold did corrupt her just by being in the same room?


End file.
